The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and method applied to an automatic teller machine set in a financial institution such as a bank.
An automatic teller machine set in a financial institution such as a bank has a liquid crystal monitor having a touch panel. A transaction selection screen, a password input screen, or an amount input screen is displayed on this liquid crystal monitor. The transaction selection screen receives the transaction selected by the user. The password input screen receives input of the password of the user. The amount input screen receives input of the amount of deposit/withdrawal from/to the user.
Assume that the transaction selection screen is displayed on the liquid crystal monitor. Items such as "deposit", "withdrawal", "transfer", and the like are displayed on this transaction selection screen. When the user designates the display position of a predetermined item through the touch panel, a transaction corresponding to the designated display position, i.e., transaction of a predetermined item is received. Such a user interface for receiving input from the user is formed in the automatic teller machine by combining the touch panel and liquid crystal monitor.
Contents to be input through this user interface include secret information such as a password. Users must sometimes wait their turns to use the automatic teller machine. In such a case, the next user at the automatic teller machine normally waits for his/her turn behind the previous user who is using the automatic teller machine. When the previous user is using the automatic teller machine, the next user may look at the liquid crystal monitor, and consequently, the secret matters may leak.